


篝火

by kamuib



Category: Cecil Harvey - Fandom, Final Fantasy IV, Kain Highwind - Fandom, ff4
Genre: M/M, Male Friendship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>骑士们的一次野营，夜谈。</p>
            </blockquote>





	篝火

夜女神的斗篷遮掩起白日世界的所有，把它们包藏在厚重的幕帘之下，厚重到连皎洁的双月也无法一窥底下的究竟。山川，河流，花鸟鸣虫，消失在人们的视野之外；如若放开精神上的束缚去感应，万事万物自里而外散发出的魔力，犹如千万条环绕在战士们的营地周围的丝线。塞西尔忍不住偷偷去猜想，世间的黑暗是不是由它们织就而成。  
“你打算在黑暗中呆坐一辈子？”  
对面传来龙骑士熟悉的声音，带着些微的嘲讽，却没什么恶意。漆黑的盔甲和黑暗几乎融为一体，圣骑士仅仅只能透过声音找寻到说话者的方位。  
“不，实话说，一整天的强行军下来，我早就饿了。胃虫已经在盔甲下哀嚎好一阵了。”  
“我也是，在我们成为两个饿死的鬼魂之前，拜托你一起找找打火石，我的圣骑士阁下。如果你能像召唤师一样来个火焰魔法，鄙人感激不尽。”  
凯因一针见血地指出同伴嘴上挂着的话语和行动完全相反的事实，从塞西尔的位置上能听见对面翻找行李时发出的一连串响声，恶作剧的念头立刻腾起在年轻战士的脑海。他把拇指和中指塞进嘴里，鼓起腮帮子吹出一个对于人类而言细微到几乎可以忽略的长音节。果不其然在下一秒，龙骑士的头盔就像被摇起的铃铛一样，叮铃桄榔响个不停，其间还夹杂着龙骑士让陆行鸟住手的怒吼。  
“塞西尔！你刚才做了什么！”  
圣骑士懒洋洋地打了个呵欠，口气里透出浑然天成的无辜感，“如你所见，我坐在原地发呆。陆行鸟喜欢你的头盔就让给它玩好了。”  
“不行！”  
“喂，喂，凯因•海温德的本体原来是那只头盔吗？我觉得你是被头盔阻碍了视线，才会找不到打火石。”  
“难道怂恿一只陆行鸟捉弄同伴是圣骑士的基本职能？”  
“我可是真的什么都没做啊。西德说长期佩戴头盔容易引起脱发，还是时不时让你的头发见见月亮吧，凯因。”  
“所以，这才是你选择成为圣骑士的理由，可以不戴面具了，对吧！”  
“四大水晶在上，你在说什么呢？我没听懂啊。”  
咒骂声，伴随着陆行鸟有节奏的啾啾叫唤，黑夜世界笼罩下的一隅短暂地充满了小小的欢乐。  
“蠢鸟，如果把我的头盔弄坏了，明天早上把你扎个对穿，做成鸡肉烤串！”  
一番斗争之后，从声音上判断似乎龙骑士败下了阵来。哪怕黑漆漆的无法看得清楚，巴伦的圣骑士也能想象得出对面金发男人脸上懊恼的表情。他们早就过了年轻气盛、彼此迁怒的年纪，塞西尔倒是一点也不担心同伴扑过来揍自己的问题。所以，龙骑士接下来说的话所造成的冲击，他毫无防备。  
“塞西尔。”  
“嗯？”感觉到对面似乎有话要说，安静了片刻后，圣骑士哼哼了一下，表示自己还没有饿晕过去。  
“成为圣骑士，是什么样的感觉？即使在夜晚的时间里银盔也非常耀眼，我能看见它们散发出的光芒，漂亮得……我觉得有些刺眼，毕竟我早已习惯你身为暗黑骑士的样子。摆脱阴影当上圣骑士，是一件很值得骄傲的事情吧？”  
这是他们摆脱高贝兹的控制之后，头一次触及塞西尔在试炼山的经历。除了当时在场的双胞法师之外，所有人只知道年轻的骑士洗去一身黑暗，身穿着白甲出现在众人视野中。身为从小到大一同长大的挚友，凯因•海温德心底一直盘旋着一个疑问，如同黎明来临前的迷雾森林，无法释怀。  
抛弃了黑暗过去的塞西尔•哈维还是以前的他认识的那个塞西尔•哈维吗？  
隔着黑暗的幕帘，仿佛轻易地洞穿了龙骑士心底最深的秘密，白骑士笑了起来，随手掰断了一根干树枝。“你对我的用词好奇怪，凯因。”  
失去头盔的龙骑士为自己的失言而尴尬，不知道应该把表情如何在脸上摆放，幸好有夜色的遮掩，让他不至于被同伴取笑。他干脆放弃了点起篝火的想法，盘腿坐下梳理起长发的尾梢，稍微整理了下想法，“我知道你是优秀的战士，更是一个好人，我没想到你会转变得如此彻底，如此迅速。距离雾之村执行任务以来，仅仅是数月的时间，可是你当初选择走上暗黑骑士的道路花了若干年，你……”  
塞西尔安静地聆听着，他知道同伴想要问什么。这算不上什么奇妙，他们从小一起长大，也许了解彼此更胜过洞悉自己，可是把想法付诸于语言，始终是一件需要勇气的事情。  
“你还是以前的那个塞西尔吗？”  
话出自圣骑士的口中，惊得龙骑士僵住了手中所有细碎的小动作。陆行鸟磕了磕鸟喙，乖乖地伏卧下来，把自己软软的下巴搁在龙骑士的头顶，顺便反刍吐出一只小小的金色毛球，晃晃悠悠地擦过龙骑士的鼻尖。  
圣骑士没有立刻正面回答自己抛出的问题，狡猾地兜了个圈子。“凯因，你肯定记得十四岁那年的冬天，国王陛下让我们做出选择，到底成为暗黑骑士，还是成为龙骑士。”  
凯因点了点头，对着金色的小毛球吹了一口气，它开始飘向圣骑士的那一侧。“陛下原本希望我们都能成为暗黑骑士。”  
“在宣誓成为骑士的前一天晚上，陛下问过我一件事。‘塞西尔，暗黑骑士的道路会很坎坷，你确定要独自修行吗？我想让凯因跟你同行’。巴伦真的那么急迫地需要暗黑骑士吗，亦或者是陛下对我没有信心？当时的我不能洞悉陛下话里包藏的意思，而我对暗黑之道的理解也只有很粗浅的认识。所以我再一次拒绝了陛下的安排。我告诉陛下，如果第二天仪式上你坚持成为龙骑士，就不能强迫你走上暗黑骑士的道路。”  
战士的手指灵活地拎住漂浮不定的毛团，托在手心里把玩了起来。他的目光并没有转向自己的同伴，骑士的侧面在微弱的月光下像是在梦境中那么模糊。凯因歪斜地托着下巴，语调里带着点点的不满，“你从未告诉过我这件事。”  
塞西尔忍不住乐了，“那现在你已经知道了，算不上‘从未’了。”  
年轻人之间低低地笑了片刻，圣骑士朝同伴微微歪过脑袋，护额末端垂下的宝石片轻轻地叩响了秘银的白肩甲。“那个时候，我以为暗黑骑士的道路一定充满了邪恶和堕落，必须把自己的身心浸染上污秽和冷漠。这种事绝不能同时发生在我们两人身上，我需要一条能把我拽住的绳索，一根金色的稻草。”  
在凯因分辨清楚塞西尔的表情之前，圣骑士把头再一次侧转向了森林深处。  
“你选择成为龙骑士，我真的很高兴。我们中间至少有一个人会是清醒的，能制止另外一个人。”  
“的确，你揍醒了我。”龙骑士叹了口气，“即使身为暗黑骑士，你才是清醒的那一个。这么多年以来你没有抛下自己的信念，你的力量也没有因此被削弱。”  
“因为我发现暗黑骑士的道路并不是我们之前所谈及的那个样子。”  
“什么意思？”  
塞西尔似乎往后挪了挪位置，从凯因的角度看去，圣骑士像是淡出骑士的视线，渐渐地消失在森林的黑暗之中，可是清晰的声音依然回荡在营地中。  
“暗黑是一条道路，道路总会通向一个终点；光明是另外的道路，和暗黑之道平行的道路，它也会抵达一个终点。如果贯彻到底，无论是暗黑还是光明，都应当能接近那个预想的结果。问题在于你要选择哪一条途径，使用哪一种手段。光明总是看上去漫长，崎岖，费力不讨好，完全不理想。人们会心声出黑暗，选择更为直接、更为冷漠的路径，因为我们的生命太有限了，而欲望生出的贪婪总是无穷无尽。”  
龙骑士像是被塞壬歌声迷住的奥德修斯，他往前倾斜上半身，想要在黑暗中找到同伴的身影。  
“所以，这些就是你成为圣骑士的时候领悟到的吗？”  
“是的，当我拔起传说之剑时，才终于意识到世界上的道路不只有一种，暗黑之道不是堕落者的借口。就像高贝兹曾经告诉过你的那样，水晶并不只有被人们称颂赞没的四颗，黑暗也是水晶本身的力量。凯因……”  
金红色的星火弹跳着在黑暗中落下，篝火腾起在骑士们的之间，黑暗构筑成的世界被温暖的火焰击破。  
本来塞西尔想告诉凯因，他们明明就拥有力量做出选择，不应该屈服于谣言和命运。可是骑士忽然改变了想法，只是把陆行鸟的毛团子抛向对面的同伴。掠过火舌时羽毛被点燃了，落到凯因怀中的时候变成一团烧焦的黑球，被龙骑士面无表情地捏成了碎渣渣。  
“凯因，我有没有说过你生气的样子特别可爱？”  
“可爱是什么鬼！不要转移话题！”  
“啊，我已经被火光闪得失忆了。哎呀，肚子饿了，凯因，我要吃串烧。”  
“塞西尔•哈维！”

 

END.


End file.
